


Fast Blade

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Feelings, Lots of kissing, Other, Sword Fighting, WoL doesnt know how to express feelings, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a quiet day in Camp Dragonhead, but not for long. The Warrior of Light is challenged to a duel by Lord Haurchefant. Fluff, attempts at humor and feelings. WoL x Haurchefant. Also Germanotta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRei/gifts).



> This was a Oneshot that I started forever ago for Rei. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Hope you like it!

You're watching Germanotta train her fellow knights. Sitting in the snow as she dances circles around the much greener recruits, a smile curling her lips like you've never seen before. You've never had the chance to see her truly smiling out of happiness. She always seemed to be expressing her exasperation with Lord Haurchefant. 

You chuckle, sipping at your mug of hot cocoa provided for you by the lovely Medguistl. "We mustn't let you catch a cold now! Lord Haurchefant would be beside himself with worry!" She had said, offering you the mug with a cluck of her tongue. You tuck the blanket thrown over you closer, feeling a tad silly having a blanket while everyone else was perfectly fine in the cold. Germanotta had frowned at your shivering, turning tail back inside to fetch you a blanket herself. 

She had fussed over you, tucking the blanket about you as if you were a child reluctant to wear a coat. You had laughed, flustered as the other knights pointed at her fussing about, laughing at you both. Germanotta had frowned disapprovingly, turning to give them a stern glare and even harsher bark of, "Are those your stances? Atrocious! I expected better from recruits welcomed into House Fortemps. At attention!"

The trainees had stumbled over themselves correcting their battle stances, no longer laughing. Germanotta had turned back to you, face stern but her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You are content to watch, then? I would welcome a chance to spar with an experienced adventurer such as yourself." You had nodded, shrugging your shoulders and holding your mug of cocoa aloft. "My cocoa would get cold." Germanotta snorted, her expression briefly amused. "Indeed. I do believe you and Lord Haurchefant to be quite alike in some ways. He would not waste a warm cup of cocoa for anything." At this her expression becomes exasperated, as it usually is when she mentions Lord Haurchefant. "Anything at all. Not even his paperwork that needs catching up on." 

You grin, settling into the snow with the large blanket tucked beneath and about you. Germanotta took her time stalking around the nervous trainees, correcting stances and scowling fiercely. She was rather intimidating like this. Such an intense face she was making, even you felt a bit cowed just looking at it. You wonder how Lord Haurchefant takes her glowering in stride. The man must have a backbone made of steel. 

Either that, or he was just used to it. Nothing seemed to phase Germanotta quite the way Lord Haurchefant's shenanigans did. 

You blink as a shadow falls over you, looking up from your cocoa to find Lord Haurchefant standing over you. "Well, well. What have we here? The Warrior of Light content to remain on the sidelines? Nay, tell me it is not so!" Lord Haurchefant grins, spreading his arms wide. 

It was as if thinking of him had summoned him, you muse with a smile.

You shrug, motioning to your cocoa and blanket. "I was simply watching Germanotta in action. Will you be joining me, Lord Haurchefant?" He tilts his head to the side, seemingly considering your offer. "Hmm. Quite tempting, my dear. Perhaps, instead, you would join me in a dance of blades?" You blink at him, setting your cocoa aside as he offers you a hand up. 

"What, you want to fight?" You ask, staring wistfully at your leftover cocoa as he pulls you to your feet. Alas, warm cocoa. I had not the chance to drink you. Forgotten, you will become cold and liken to slush in this frigid air. You sigh, turning your attention back to the patiently waiting Haurchefant. He's grinning at you, sly like a fox. "What?" You mutter, flushing at the thought of being caught staring longingly after the hot beverage. 

He motions to your mug sitting in the snow, a chuckle in his tone as he replies. "Should you allow me this splendid opportunity, I would gladly supply you with more cocoa."

Well, when he puts it that way... "All right then. Don't expect me to go easy on you, My Lord."

Lord Haurchefant shakes his head, expression so incredibly eager you feel a little flustered just looking at it. Why the heck was he so pleased? What an odd man. "I wouldn't dream of it! Oh, how splendid! To dance a duel of blades with the Warrior of Light themselves! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Come now, we needn't dally. Germanotta has everything well in hand here." 

You turn to see Germanotta standing over three recruits, shaking her head and scowling. The knights seem to be shrinking back from her, clutching at each other as she scolds them for something or other. You snort out a laugh. She does seem to have a handle on things. 

O.o.O

Lord Haurchefant leads you a ways away from where you had been sitting, to a closed off corner of the camp used for sparring. He turns abruptly to face you, a sort of taunting grin you've never seen on his face before, and aimed at you. He rolls his neck and shoulders, flicking out his arms, and dropping down to do a few stretches. You watch him, bemused. 

"How long have you been waiting to do this?" Haurchefant beams at you, mid stretch. "Quite some time, my dear friend. Will you deny me such an honor?" 

You snort, shaking your head. Haurchefant hops to his feet, striding over to a weapons rack nearby. He tests the balance of several different swords before tossing one your way. You snatch it out of the air, staring at him with wide eyes. "You'd best be thankful Germanotta didn't see that."

Haurchefant merely grins, unrepentant. "She would box my ears."

You laugh, giving the practice sword a few test swings before settling into your battle stance. Haurchefant cocks his head at you, expression pensive. "You will not take your chance to stretch your muscles?" 

You shake your head. "Will you have time to stretch in a real battle, My Lord? I like to keep things realistic."

Haurchefant shrugs, settling into his own stance. "Very well, have it your way. Perhaps you will allow me the pleasure of massaging away your aches and pains afterwards?"

You splutter, caught off guard at such blatant flirting. You barely dodge his first swing as he springs at you. You turn your head, the blade missing your cheek only just. You turn your head to glare at him. "That was cheap, My Lord." Haurchefant laughs, bouncing on his toes like a pugilist rather than the knight he was. "Come now, my dear. All is fair in love and war." 

 

You cough, face feeling hot. "If that is the case, then I won't hold back!" 

Haurchefant practically vibrates in his glee, swiping his sword through the air and hoisting his shield with a grin so wide, you wonder if his face aches to make such an expression."Oh, yes! Splendid! Give me everything," He says in reply, purring the last word with sultry emphasis. 

You fumble with your weapon, your fluster giving well practiced moves a clumsy edge. You feel a child again with your first crush in his presence. Yet you would not trade this feeling for the world. He is just so... wonderful. You would do anything to bask in his presence however long you were able. 

His next strike you parry, smiling at him over your clash of blades. He's grinning happily, looking more pleased than you've ever seen him. You want him to look like this forever. He should always be smiling. 

You narrow your eyes as he winks at you, suspicious when he grins like that. Germanotta had warned you that Lord Haurchefant had a mischievous streak a malm wide. You shift your weight, bracing yourself for whatever he had planned. His next flurry of attacks still surprises you. You jerk backwards, blocking every thrust just barely. You walk backwards as you parry, circling around to avoid cornering yourself against the wall nearby. Haurchefant is laughing delightedly, dancing around you as you turn your body. 

You've backed yourself up against the stairs instead, the cold wall of stone almost at your back when you glance behind you. Haurchefant has successfully cornered you. 

Or so he thinks!

You flip over the ledge, coming to a crouch atop it. Haurchefant is in front of you now, his face inches from yours in this crouched position. By the twelve, he was tall! You yelp as he pulls one of your feet out from under you, your weight tipping you backwards into a sitting position on the ledge. You're just about to yell at him for tripping you, when he fists a hand in your collar and pulls you into a kiss. You gasp against his mouth, fingers slackening on your weapon for a fraction of a second before you push him away from you, face flushing bright red.  
"...You! K-kiss... and I didn't-! Ooh!"  
You jump backwards onto the stairs, swinging your sword out in warning as Haurchefant follows you up, face contrite. "I am sorry, my friend. I could not hold back. You are just so... irresistible. Forgive me, I have taken liberties that are not mine to take."

You shake your head, scowling. "No! I was supposed to be the one!" 

Haurchefant blinks, tilting his head in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

You huff, irritated. "I was supposed to kiss you first! Our duel is ruined, too." You turn away, face and eyes burning. You jerk your head up at the sound of Haurchefant unsheathing his sword, brows furrowed as you watch him. "Come now, my dear. Our dance is not over yet."

He holds his sword at his hip in a relaxed stance, his shield arm outstretched in your direction. Pleadingly. You take in the expression on his face. His eyes a warm blue, smile kind yet with a hint of vulnerability in the quirk of his lips. You cannot say no.

You take his hand.

He beams, swinging your clasped hands in a joyful motion. "Was I not mistaken in the fact that you were holding back?"

You snort, dropping his hand and unsheathing the practice sword he had given you. "Shut up and dance with me." 

He laughs delightedly, spreading out his feet and twirling his sword as he curls his fingers at you in a taunting motion with his shield arm. You grin, rolling your neck as you drop into your own position. "After you, my lord." 

Haurchefant tilts his head, smiling a sharp smile. "If you insist!" He flings himself in your direction, turning heel on a stairstep behind you as you dodge around him. "You're rather quick on your feet. I expect nothing less of a warrior of your caliber. Shall we play cat and mouse?"

You laugh, shaking your head. "Come at me, then. Mouse." You say in reply, snapping your teeth playfully in his direction. You blink as his face flushes, wondering what was going on in his head. He shakes his head rapidly, as if shaking off thoughts, smiling that dreamy smile of his. "Ah, to be a mouse caught by you. Will you pounce on me, my kitten?" You flush, tightening your grip on your weapon. Kitten!

You'll show him whose a kitten. 

You run up the steps and to the side, jumping onto the railing of the stairs, giving you more of a height advantage. So intent are you in getting the upper hand, you fail to notice the icier part of the railing. Luckily enough, when you inevitably slip, Haurchefant is there to catch you. You fall into his arms, sword falling forgotten in your flail to keep your balance. He grips you by the elbows, his arms holding you just so, that your face lines up with his. You lock eyes with him, gaping soundlessly. His worried face melts into a slow grin. You're frowning before he's even laughing at you. 

He lowers his face to yours, laughter bubbling from his lips as he rests his forehead against yours. "Have you always possessed such grace, or am I merely fortunate?" He asks, eyes dropping momentarily down to your parted lips. You lick your lips impulsively, swallowing heavily as his eyes follow the movement hungrily. You don't know who moves first.

Only that you've buried your hands in his hair as your lips meet in a second kiss. He hums against your mouth, hands gripping you fiercely as he steals your breath. 

And oh, you had wanted this for so long. His arms around you, face pressed against yours. Lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake as he kisses from your mouth to your jaw, and down your neck. You gasp shakily at the first swipe of his tongue on your skin, nails raking over his scalp through his hair as you shudder in his arms. His teeth! Scraping against your skin, as if he were about to bite down. Leave a mark for all to see. His mark on your skin. Oh! "Ahnn..! L-Lord Haurchefant!" Should he continue you fear you'll make embarrassing sounds not meant to be heard in a place such as this. 

He pulls back to look at you, eyes so dark with dilation you can hardly see the blue. He looks intoxicated. Like you are a drug and he cannot get enough of you. "No need for titles now. Call me Haurchefant." His voice is... indescribable. Rough and deep and smooth all at once. You want to hear him talk in this voice for hours. 

"Haurchefant. Say it, please." He sounds desperate. As if the sound of his name from your lips is the only thing he longs to hear. Your mouth hangs open for a second, voice caught in your throat. "Please." His eyes are so intense. You nod your head slowly, feeling lost in the blue of his eyes. "H-...Haurchefant." You say, the huskiness of your own voice surprising you momentarily. He groans, closing his eyes with a blissful expression. 

You're certain all the blood in your body has rushed to your face. You stare down at the ground, swiping your sword and his from the snow. You thrust your hand out, ducking his gaze, as you offer him his sword. He takes it from you, smiling. "You still wish to continue?" 

You nod your head, embarrassed. "I haven't won yet." 

Haurchefant laughs, shaking his head. "Ah, but of course. Shall we continue, then?"

This time around seems different somehow. Charged with a new kind of tension. You feel flustered every time your eyes meet. The way he looks at you... Like he's been starving for so long, and you.. 

You're delicious.

He has you on the defensive now, his footwork and perfect swordsmanship leaving you in awe. He's magnificent. You want this to last forever. You're face hurts. You're smiling so hard now, and you can't stop. You duck under his next swipe, tapping his hip with the flat of your blade as you pass by. He whirls around, following your movement with a blinding grin. "Ah, you've struck me. Having fun?" 

You shrug your shoulders, inclining your head with a pleased grin. He twirls his sword just as he did the first time, rolling his shoulders. "Shall we fight seriously, then?" You blink, eyes widening as he adjusts his stance. You swallow hard, feeling strangely nervous. 

You furrow your brow, watching in confusion as he stoops down to scoop at the snow. Did he drop something? You figure out a second too late what he's actually up to. You forget to block as he flings a snowball at your face, letting it hit you right in the side of the face as you turn your head. You blink snow from your eyelashes, scowling. But he is already moving, and you do not get a chance to retaliate. 

This time as he rushes at you, you barely see him move, too busy swiping snow off your face. There! The sound of chainmail has you turning just in time to block his strike. He beams at you over your clash of swords. 

You brace your feet, stare into his eyes, and push back with all your weight. His surprised face as you send him staggering backwards is rather satisfying to see. 

You narrow your eyes, staring at him intensely. You have to be serious now, you tell yourself. He is not just your friend. He is your target. Your foe. He's... a primal. 

A slow grin curves your mouth, and you watch with mirth filled eyes as he visibly fidgets under this new expression on your face. You're the Warrior of Light, not some random, wet behind the ears knight that can be easily bullied. You brought Eikons to their knees. You won't let your attraction to him, this overwhelming emotion that he stirs in you, be your weakness. You're better than that. 

You lunge at him while he's still off balance, trying your best to keep him there. Still, he is skilled. He manages to block every strike. Even so, you're making him retreat. You've invaded his space, and now he cannot find his feet. You're winning. 

At one point you find a weakness, knocking his sword to the side and pressing into his space with your own blade. 

You've backed him up against a wall, finally. You press your sword to his throat, staring hungrily as his throat bobs temptingly when he swallows. "I win," You breathe, dragging your eyes from the bared skin of his neck to meet his gaze. He stares back at you, lips slightly parted. His sword slips from his fingers, hands raising up in surrender. "So you have," He murmurs in reply, taking a step towards you. You pull back, blinking in confusion as he invades your space. You barely have time to gasp before his lips are on yours. Your own sword falls into the snow at your feet, forgotten as you're swept up in his embrace. Though you've kissed quite a few times today, this one somehow feels like the first time. 

Sweat is cooling on your skin, chilling you in the frozen air. "I'm cold," You whine into his kiss, raising your hands up to cup his jaw. "I'll warm you up," he says in response, holding on to you even tighter. You kiss for several moments, but you cannot shake the shivers as they race down your spine. You pull away, stumbling a bit as he releases you with great reluctance. "We should move inside." You say, rubbing at your arms. Haurchefant's lower lip pokes out in a pout, eyes pleading. "Best two out of three?" 

You narrow your eyes. How easily he accepted your defeat, but not his own. "Will you concede defeat if I win again?" He nods his head, flashing a grin.

You don't give him time to pick up his sword or even settle into a battle stance. You're upon him before he realizes, ducking low to the ground in a sort of split, kicking out with one leg. 

You swipe his feet out from under him, flashing him a grin as he lands on his back. You stroll around his prone form, grinning tauntingly. "Have you had enough?" Haurchefant laughs, holding up a hand in askance. You grab it, intending to pull him up. Only to have him pull you down beside him in the snow. "Haurchefant!" You squawk, disgruntled. "Be serious!" 

Haurchefant chuckles, pulling you into his embrace. "I am quite serious, my dear. Serious in my intent to kiss your breath away." You flush, ducking your head. "I think you've stolen enough kisses for one day." His blue eyes twinkle at you like precious gems. "Yes, you have the right of it. I have taken such liberties, that is true. Ah, but this one would be freely given, no?" 

"Shut up," You growl, leaning over him and ducking down to kiss away his nonstop chatter. 

"Did you intend to seduce me from the start?" He murmurs, pulling back to stare into your eyes. You blink down at him, brow furrowed with confusion. "I... I didn't-"

He shakes his head with a serene smile. "Ah, my dear, you needn't have bothered at all. I have been lost in you from the moment we met."

You stare down at him, speechless. How easy he makes it seem. To confess his heart as if he was merely commenting on the weather. I love you, you want to say. The words are caught in your throat. You tell him with your lips, ducking down to kiss him again. With your hands as you caress his skin, hands cupping and smoothing over his jaw. Thumbs sliding over the sharp curve of his cheekbones. With fingers twining in the softness of his hair behind his ears. I love you, you tell him, through the tears sliding down your cheeks, to land on his face in tiny drops of the emotion you so desperately want to convey. 

He wipes away your tears, pulling back to look at you. "Now now, there is no need for tears. I do intend to keep my promise of that cocoa. I have not forgotten." You laugh abruptly, shaking your head. Joking at a time like this, he was truly one of a kind. 

"Oi!" You both startle, looking up to find Germanotta frowning at the both of you, a little distance away. "I thought you two were going to spar, not roll around in the snow like children!" You flush, staring down at Haurchefant from where he lay underneath you. He grins in response, waggling his eyebrows at you suggestively. You're not quite so cold now, as you scramble off his lap, your face so hot it felt like you were on fire. 

Germanotta is there by your side as you make it to your feet, reaching out a hand to help Haurchefant up, feet firmly planted. "Did he pull you down into the snow?" She asks, swiping gently at the white powder covering you head to toe. You nod your head, letting her fuss over you with a smile on your face. She sighs, shooting Haurchefant a look. He raises his hands in surrender, grinning impishly. Germanotta snorts softly, shaking her head. "Come now, let's get you both warmed up."

All three of you end up in the care of Medguistl, who had so generously prepared more cocoa for you all at Haurchefant's request. You're staring down at your mug, waiting a bit for it to cool, when you feel a brush against your ankle. You startle, looking up to find Haurchefant staring at you from across the table, eyes dark with emotion. 

You smile at him, locking your foot around his as it brushes against you again. You engage in a bit of footsie underneath the table, eyes locked and both smiling into your cocoa. 

Until Germanotta jumps, splashing a bit of cocoa over her mug. "Who kicked me?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Waaah. It's finally finished. I tried to put in a lot of kissing, but I didn't want to draw it out for too long, haha. Ahh, I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to go lay down now. Time to use the sleep!


End file.
